Do You Love Me For Who I Am?
by chibimoonpotterbabe
Summary: Well, it's rated PG-13 because of language and a kissy scene. Erm, it's about Ginny wanting to impress Harry. . .so read to find out what happens!


  
  
"Ow!", Ginny cried, clutching her knee, "What'd you do that for, you git?"   
"For fun!", Ron said, grinning evilly, "Really, Ginny, you're too damn sensitive."  
"I swear, you're getting to be more and more like Fred and George everyday, only they don't hurt their little sister!", Ginny said, fleeing the room. She ran up stairs crying, asking herself why Ron hated her. She adored him, because he was her big brother, but he didn't seem to care. Ginny sat on her bed and picked up a picture of Harry Potter, her brother's best friend and the boy she adored in every way. He was a year older and had a crush on a very pretty girl named Cho Chang. Arg, she thought, why must she be so nice?   
"It's not fair!", she shouted, not caring who heard, "He doesn't even know I'm alive! He just sits there staring at Cho all the bloody time and he doesn't know I exist! It's just not fair!"  
  
What could she do to make him notice her? She sat and thought about it for a while. Aha!, she thought, he's coming over for two weeks. I could take all my savings, go to Gringotts and get it turned into Muggle money, and then go shopping in Muggle stores to find cute clothes I see in the magazines all the time. And so she did. Ginny ended buying a ton of make up, leather pants, bellbottom jeans, a backless pleather shirt, a shirt that tied up on the sides and said "Rock Star", lots of glitter, hair things, and snakeskin red pants. She was ready for her debut.  
The days before Harry come over, Ginny practiced with her make up and hair so that she wouldn't look like a clown. She modeled her clothes in the mirror, striking poses and whatnot. Ron once walked in on her and couldn't believe his eyes.   
"Just what the hell are you wearing?!", he asked.   
"Clothes, you idiot. What else?", she spat.  
"That looks like underwear. Put some real clothes on. And all that stuff on your face!"  
"Why don't you go dream about Draco and Hermione since you know you're in love with them and leave me alone, you ass!", she said. Ron went scarlet and darted away. She felt rather guilty now. She knew not even Harry and Hermione knew about Ron's bisexuality, so it was cruel to say throw it in his face.   
The night before Harry was to arrive, Ginny laid her clothes out and crept into Ron's room.   
"Ron?", she said in a small voice tha made her sound small and innocent.  
"What the hell do you want?", he said, trying to mask the hurt in his voice.   
"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry. I was just a little peeved at you. I didn't mean to be that cruel."  
He was silent for a moment.   
"How'd you know I liked Hermione?", he asked.  
"It's obvious, Ron. Everytime she comes to see us, your eyes light up and you get really giddy.", she laughed.  
"I hadn't noticed. But, you're forgiven. Now come give me a hug and go to bed. You're boyfriend'll be here soon.", Ron chuckled. Now Ginny turned red.   
"He's NOT my boyfriend!", she said in mock anger. After she said goodnight, she went to her bed, curled up, and fell asleep.   
The next morning she woke up, jittery and excited. Ginny took her time putting her make up on and she chose to wear her "Rock Star" shirt and snakeskin pants. (Author's Note: I know that the Weasleys are rather poor, but she bought all the stuff on sale. So nyah.) She then heard noise downstairs and realized that   
Harry was there. Ginny checked herself in the mirror, took a deep breath, and opened her door.   
She pranced down the stairs quietly, wanting to make a surprise appearance.   
"Well, Harry, Ginny's been rather weird lately. I saw her putting on make up."  
"Make up? Isn't she rather young? She's pretty anyway."  
Ginny blushed. Not as pretty as I am now, she thought and stepped into the kitchen. Silence. More silence. All 6 of her brothers sat at a small table. Percy stared. Fred and George grinned. Bill sat in awe. Charlie smiled an ear to ear grin. Ron gaped. And Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't help but think that she was sexy.   
"WHAT are you all looking at?", Ginny asked, making herself breakfast. Fred and George started to holler and cheer. Ginny couldn't help but smile.   
"You---you look---I can't---make up---snakeskin---sexy.", all seven of them stammered endlessly as she sat down next to Fred.   
"So you're Britney Spears now, are you?", Bill asked, still in awe. She nodded. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Little Ginny Weasley is all grown up. God, she's so gorgeous. Even without all the make up and clothes, he thought. Why didn't I notice this before? He then remembered a movie e'd seen once. In it, the girl had gorgeous long red hair, green eyes, and a beautiful body. He remembered that was the first time he'd ever seen a naked female. And then even at 12 years old, he had thourghly enjoyed.   
For the rest of the day, Ginny spent her time hanging around the boys and dodging lawn gnomes. That night, she went upstairs and started to undress. Then she heard a knock. She figured it would be one of her brothers.   
"Come in!", she shouted as she raised her shirt over her head. To her surprise, it wasn't one of her brothers. It was Harry.   
"Oh, God, sorry, I'll come back.", Harry said, staring at the womanly body in front of him. Ginny's shurt was completelt off and she stood in her bra and panties. She grabbed his arm.  
"No. Stay."   
Harry sat down and looked at the girl in front of him. Never in his life had he seen anything like this before. Her hips were curved and statuesqe and her breasts were a perfect size. Her couldn't help but stare. She pulled on a white nylon nightn gown and sat down on her bed, legs crossed and tossed her long hair back.   
"So, Ginny, you've. . .erm. . .grown."  
She giggled.  
"Um, so how come you wore all that make up and those clothes today?"  
"To get you to notcie me.", she said frowning. He hadn't liked it?  
"Ginny, baby, I think you look more beautiful and sexier without all that stuff on. In fact, I think you look better with. . .nothing at all on.", he said slyly. Did I just say that?, Harry thought. Ginny turned pink. She was so cute when she did that. Then she grinned.  
"You mean. . .you like me? You think I'm pretty?"  
"I think you're more than pretty, Gin. I think you're smart and kind and compassionate and sweet and beautiful and sexy and everything I could ever wish for."  
"Really?"   
"Really."  
"Harry?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever been kissed?"  
"Nope. But I want to."  
"Then com'ere!"  
She pulled him onto her bed and kissed him passionately. His hands wandered up her dress and she couldn't help but giggle. He slid his finger up and down her back gently. That tickles, she thought. She made out and groped and kissed for about two hours. Finally, they fell asleep from exhaustion.  
"So, Harry, are you my boyfriend?", she whispered in the morning at breakfast.   
"Course I am. And if you keep on kissin' like that, I'll be yours forever."  
She smiled. So she just needed to be herself.   
Ron kept grinning at Harry, because he had heard about the night before. Fred and George were poking each other and tickling Ginny like crazy.   
"So, did you kids sleep well last night?", Mr Weasley asked. Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other and grinned.   
"Yeah, Daddy, we certainly did."  



End file.
